User blog:Liv2night/A Strong Sibuna 1
WELCOME TO THE AWSHUM MAGAZINE CALLED A STRONG SIBUNA!!! Latest wikia news, the best fanfictions and fun quizzes!! Wikia News!! House of Anubis Wiki Awards As you all know the House of Anubis Wiki Award RESULTS came last week. Some of the results where shocking!! :) The Favourite Villian award went to Rufus Zeno even though it's RFS who won in the Favourite Villian Weekly Poll. Most Favorable Admin was won once again by Sunny, followed by Jade and Izzy. Surprisingly, the amazing bcat Icy, and the great admin Zara just got a honorable mention. Both SunriseDaisy and SibunaSpecial have won 2 awards in first place, Corbierr got 3 3rd place medals and MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna went home with 2 silver and a gold. These are of course only examples, for more information look HERE Wiki Involvment June's Challenge: 'Today is the LAST day to enter the cool June's challenge! The theme for this month is: Pretend to be someone else. Basically, you have to pretend to be some other user on the wiki for the DAY. Seems intresting? Would you like to join or find out more about it? Click HERE '''Contest of the Month: '''Tomorrow is the LAST day for this month's contest! The theme is: Fanfiction for the Touchstone of Ra movie. If you win, you become User of the Week and your fanfiction will be featured on the homepage. Would you like to enter? Find out a bit more? Click HERE '''Weekly Poll and June's Homepage: '''It is still not too late to vote for the featured character,episode, video and fanfiction for June! Right now, Joy, House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies , Brad Kavanagh's House of Anubis Season 2 rundown and District Anubis are winning. Still, anything could happen! On the Weekly Poll, with the question ''KT or Willow: Who was the better newcomer? Willow is winning. To vote for both stuff go to the Wiki Homepage and scroll down :) Peace As you may know, the wiki has calmed down and restored PEACE. Hopefully, this means no more fighting, no more tears and NO MORE drama. The few users who where involved in this made truce and are now friends again :) We are indeed Strong Sibuna's! Super Cat+Super Dog+Corbierre+Coffins SibunaSpecial and Cupcake Lover! wanted to share their true talent. Super Cat+Super Dog+Corbierre+Coffins is a dramatic book with lots of twists and..romance. There are 15 books at the moment and they are working on the 16th one. If you would like to purchase one or a few of these great books, Comments below and they will sure get back to you. The price for each book is: A cookie. The books have won many awards such as the BAFTAs, Oscars and Grammy Awards. They are currently working on a movie for the hit series. IMPORTANT IF you're invited to Haley's B-day party and U read the blog about her leaving..STILL COME! She told the writer on chat that she'll be there for the party so grab your presents and come!! :)))) The BEST fanfictions ' ' Couple Fanfictions, Scared A touching, Peddie story by Stuckbeingrachel You Only Knew The Truth And amazing story, with a lot of couples by Corrin Rosen Four Hearts A short Joytricia story that you are sure to enjoy by sinfullysarcastic Crossovers, The Anubis Games A great storry by HaleyTheBookStalker HOA/THG crossover Fighters An emotional story by Don'tEvenBlink HOA/THG crossover District Anubis A story with a twist by Liv2night HOA/THGcrossover Enter Your Own Fanfictions As you probably have noticed, all the Crossover Fanfictions are The Hunger Games/House of Anubis crossovers. The reason for this is because the writer of this mag, does not read other crossovers. If you would like to nominate a fanfiction for next weeks mag, name the fanfiction in the comments and say which category to put it in, *Couples *Crossovers *House of Anubis You can nominate your own fanfiction or someone elses. There is a maximum of 3 fanfictions for each categories. Quiz What Sibuna member (S3) would be your BFF? ''Question 1'' What do you like to do in your spare time? #Read, Solve puzzles #Talk, Relax #Pranks #Listen to music #Hang around with my friends '''Question 2 Who is your favourite Anubis House Student? #Nina. #Other. #Willow/Amber #Patricia #Eddie Question 3 Who do you hate the most? #Senghkara #Caroline #Evil RFS #Other. #Rufus Zeno Now! The easy part that you probably all know! Mostly.. #Your BFF would be Fabian! #Your BFF would be KT! #Your BFF woud be Alfie! #Your BFF would be Eddie! #Your BFF would be Patricia! The writer wants to apologize for this quiz being not exactly so good :P Any ideas for next weeks Quiz would be great! RANDOM TIME!! *Bananas *Not much IK, but I have no time for this s*it right now. Thanks U for reading everybody!! Come back next week for some more!! Comment to let me know what U think!! :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Liv x Category:Blog posts